


Truth or Dare?

by carwood



Series: nsfw ask meme [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sir Kink, Spanking, Submission, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Lewis, Dick, Ron and Carwood decide to play truth or dare. It takes an interesting turn.





	Truth or Dare?

"What, are we in middle school?" Dick snorts.

Lewis glares at him, reaching over and smacking his knee. "As if you have a better idea."

"It could be fun." Ron nods, he looks over to Carwood, who just shrugs. He doesn't care what they did, he was enjoying being able to be with them as a group. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat on the table between them, each taking a fair share but no one was drunk.

"Truth or dare it is, I guess." Dick says, looking around the room "Who is going first."

"I am." Ron says, raising his hand. "Lipton, truth or dare?" He questions.

"Um, dare." Carwood answers after hesitating for a moment.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." Ron says, almost too quickly. 

Carwood freezes under Ron's gaze. Ron smirks at him, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Right out of the gate, huh?" Lewis chuckles, eyes turning expectantly to Carwood.

He can feel his cheeks heat up with everyone's gazes on him. He tugs off his shirt, placing it on the table. He wants to shrink underneath everyone's gaze, especially Ron's, who wasn't even trying to hide that his eyes were roaming all over Carwood's body.

"Carwood, your turn to ask." Dick says.

"Uh, Winters, truth or dare?" Carwood asks.

"Truth."

"Is it true you're planning on transferring to go to the pacific without Easy?"

Lewis smirks, already knowing that Dick's transfer got declined. "Not for now." Dick says, nodding before looking to Lewis. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Lewis says quickly, as if choosing truth wasn't even a valid answer.

"I dare you to drink the rest of the whiskey." Dick says. Dick had seen him eyeballing it the whole night and there was only a little bit left in the bottle, so he might as well dare him to do what he's gonna end up doing anyways. Lewis grabs the bottle and chugs it down eagerly.

"Ron." Lewis says, eyes glazing over slightly. "Truth or dare."

Ron pauses for a moment before deciding "Dare."

"I dare you... to kiss Carwood."

Ron stammers for a second, surprised that Lewis would even suggest that.

"Are you not going to do your dare?" Dick questions, sitting back in his seat and looking between Ron and Carwood.

"I am." Ron nods, standing up and moving over to where Carwood was sitting. Carwood looks up at him for a moment before rising to his feet.

Ron slowly leans in, barely pressing his lips against Carwood's for a second before pulling away and taking a step back.

"That doesn't fucking count." Lewis says.

Ron bites his lips, not wanting to make eye contact with Carwood. He puts a hand on the side of his head, tilting his head and pressing their lips together again, this time keeping contact for longer. Carwood stays still at first, but then decides to kiss back, wrapping one arm around Ron's shoulders and pulling him in closer.

They pull away with a gasp, Ron looking to Lewis. "Happy now?"

"Very." Lewis smirks.

"Dick." Ron says. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." He says, resulting in all three of the men booing him. 

"You can't choose truth twice, that's cheating." Ron says.

"Fine, fine. Dare."

"I dare you to strip." Ron says, looking at Lewis for his reaction.

Lewis knows he shouldn't want his boyfriend to strip down in front of Ron and Carwood, but he couldn't help himself from getting excited. 

Dick stands up without another word, taking off his shirt, shoes and pants with no fuss. He stops at the underwear, toying with the waistband between his fingertips.

"Strip, all the way." Ron says. "That was the dare."

Dick considers himself a decently conservative man, but he also wasn't one to back down to a dare. Besides, his partner was right there, and if Lewis had a problem with it, he would have said something.

Dick pulls his underwear all the way off, and as much as he wants to see the reactions, he can't bring himself to look up.

"Carwood, truth or dare?" Ron asks, even though it wasn't his turn. Nobody was going to stop him now.

"Dare." Carwood gulps.

"Kiss Dick." Ron says, before looking to Lewis. Lewis rolls his eyes "Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to suck his cock."

Carwood stands up first, unsure of how to kiss him. It felt so wrong doing this with him, yet at the same time so natural and right.

"It's okay, Carwood." Dick says, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Carwoods.

Carwood hums low in his throat, moving closer to him and kissing harder. He was too afraid to touch Dick's naked body in any way.

"This night took a turn, or did you have this planned the whole time?" Lewis asks Ron.

"Of course I didn't plan this." Ron says, but Lewis can see right through the lie.

"Well who am I to back out of a dare?" He asks, pulling off his shirt before kneeling down in front of Dick. Carwood has to move to the side to make room for him.

Dick has one hand fisted in Carwood's hair, and he gasps against his lips when he feels Lewis' hand on his cock. Ron watches the trio, stripping himself down to just his underwear while they continue.

Lewis kisses the head of Dick's cock, looking up at his boyfriend kissing Carwood. He feels a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, wanting the attention to be on him rather than Carwood. He takes Dick's cock further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking how he knows Dick likes.

Dick moans against Carwood's lips, squeezing his shoulder as Lewis starts to move his head up and down.

Ron grabs his jacket that he took off when they first entered the room, grabbing a bottle of lube out of the pocket and setting it down on the table next to the empty bottle of whiskey.

"Carwood." Ron says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Carwood finally separates from Dick, turning to face Ron. Ron smiles sweetly at him, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey." Carwood whispers under his breath.

Ron chuckles, leaning in and kissing him gently.

His arms immediately wrap around Carwood's body, pulling him in close. He unashamedly presses thier hips together, both half hard in their pants.

"Why aren't you naked right now?" Ron pulls away long enough to ask.

"You didn't dare me." Carwood says, unbuckling his pants and letting them drop to the floor.

"I dare you to bend over that chair." Ron says, and the command goes straight to Carwood's cock, making him moan.

Dick looks up at the moan, running his hand through Lewis' hair again, who was still sucking enthusiastically. He watches as Carwood bends over the chair, ass up in the air. Ron's hands massage his ass over the underwear before pulling it down to his ankles.

Lewis continues to suck Dick's cock, like he has so many times before. Dick was pulling and tugging on his hair, but he didn't even mind, loving the slightly pain that came from it.

"Carwood, you're doing so well." Ron whispers, getting down on his knees behind him.

"Thank you, Sir." Carwood says, the words turning into a moan as Ron uses his hands to spread Carwood's thighs. His lips come to his ass, kissing the soft plump skin.

Ron spreads his ass, pressing his tongue against Carwood's hole. Carwood grabs onto the chair tightly, pushing his hips back against Ron's face.

Dick is watching them with intrigue. He could have sworn that Carwood and Ron were already seeing each other, but he was obviously wrong about that.

Ron continues to lick over Carwood's sensitive hole, but doesn't push through the ring of muscle. He brings a hand up and smacks Carwood's ass, not hard by any means, but it still makes Carwood moan. He brings a hand to his cock, wanting to come.

Ron pulls away, landing another smack. "Don't touch yourself."

He turns to Dick and Lewis, "And don't you dare let Winters come yet."

Lewis pulls away, knowing that Dick was close. Dick groans and looks down with pleading eyes. Lewis smirks, standing up and kissing Dick's neck, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.

"Dick, get the lube off the table and start opening Lewis up." Ron commands before turning his attention back to Carwood.

"Am I being good, Sir?" Carwood asks, voice dropping even lower.

"Very good." Ron nods, pressing a kiss right over his hole "I bet you're excited for your prize later."

Lewis moves over to the chair next to Carwood, also bending over it. Dick was used to opening up Lewis, so they knew the quickest and best way to finger him.

Ron is moving his tongue in and out of Carwood's tight hole. Carwood is a mess, practically sobbing into the chair. Ron's eyes are on Lewis and Dick next to him. As soon as Dick is finished opening him up, he pulls away from Carwood.

"Carwood, you're gonna fuck Lewis." Ron commands.

Carwood nods. He's never topped before, but he's willing to do anything Ron tells him to.

Carwood stands and lines himself up with Lewis, pushing in in one smooth motion. Dick is standing behind Carwood, watching over him to make sure he doesn't do anything to make Lewis uncomfortable. Ron is at Carwood's side, kissing his jaw.

"Oh, and Carwood?" Ron says, "Don't you dare come."

Carwood groans, pulling out halfway and then easing himself back inside of Lewis. Lewis was used to the sensation, but he wasn't used to it being Carwood.

"I'm already..." Carwood blushes after a few more thrusts.

"Already what?" Ron says.

"Close." Carwood gasps as Lewis clenches around him.

"Oh? Well I told you not to come. You won't like the consequences if you do." Ron says, nipping the skin at the base of Carwood's neck.

Carwood nods, speeding up again. He tries to focus on Ron's lips rather than his cock sliding in and out of Lewis' wet, warm hole.

"Good boy." Ron says, motioning for Dick to pour some lube on his fingers. Dick complies quickly, resting a hand on Carwood's shoulder.

"Remember what I said. No coming." Ron reminds Carwood as a lubed finger presses against his hole. Carwood moans loudly, body folding over Lewis'.

"Back up." Ron commands, pressing the finger in.

"Please, Sir." Carwood whines, bucking his hips.

"Get back up. That's an order. Continue fucking Lewis."

Carwood doesn't even comprehend his movements as he straightens back up, barely moving in and out of Lewis, but just enough to satisfy Ron. Ron adds another finger quickly, but the angle isn't good for opening Carwood up.

"Carwood." Ron says, easing his fingers out of him slowly. Carwood looks up at him with hooded eyes, mouth dropped open and sweat glinting off of his forehead.

"Pull out." He says. Carwood is reluctant, but he pulls out of Lewis and looks over at Ron for his next command.

"Dick is going to finish opening you up." He says, motioning for him to bend back over his chair.

Carwood nods, bending over the chair and spreading his legs. Dick quickly lubes his fingers and kneels down behind him, easily being able to press two fingers in from what Ron had done earlier.

Ron stands behind Lewis, reaching under him and taking his cock into his hand. "Do no-" Ron begins, but Lewis cuts him off "Do not come, yeah I know the fucking rules."

Ron smiles, pressing his hips up against Lewis's ass. He was still wearing his underwear, so he couldn't satisfy Lewis by filling him up, but that made it all the more exciting. He grinds his hips against him, feeling his cock slide back and forth. The material wasn't the nicest feeling, but he didn't mind for now.

"I can't believe you planned all this, brought lube and everything." Lewis laughs. Ron swipes his thumb over the head of Lewis' cock, making him moan.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Ron smiles, using his other hand to massage Lewis' ass.

"You should have said something earlier." Lewis says, raising his head to look over at Carwood and Dick. Carwood makes eye contact with him, both staring at each other as they are being teased.

Dick has four fingers inside of Carwood, thrusting them in and out but purposely missing his sweet spot.

"Dick, I think it's time." Ron says, releasing Lewis' cock.

Dick nods, pulling his fingers out of Carwood. Ron and Dick switch positions, Ron pulling down his underwear and flinging them to the side. He lubes up his cock before pressing his head against Carwood's hold.

"God, please." Carwood sobs, feeling tears stream down his face.

Ron presses into Carwood, moving slowly so he can adjust to his size.

"Faster, harder, anything... anything." Carwood begs.

Ron smiles, moving his hips back and then pressing in again. Carwood is practically screaming as Ron continues his motions, every thrust deeper and harder than the one before it.

Dick was taking Lewis steadily, knowing exactly what he liked. Lewis has one hand on his own cock, and he knows not to come until Dick is ready.

Dick grabs his hair, tilting his head back. Lewis groans as his hair is pulled, hoping that Dick is close because he doesn't know how much longer he's going to be able to last.

"Fuck me harder." Lewis says, pushing back against Dick.

Dick complies, bucking his hips up and into him. He reaches a hand underneath him to join Lewis' hand in playing with his cock.

Dick's hand moves over his cock just right, and he releases himself all over the chair. He clenches around Dick, making him come in response.

Dick continues to thrust shallowly until they both ride out their orgasms. Dick pulls out when they're done, flopping down onto the floor in pure exhaustion.

Lewis slides off of the chair and joins him on the floor. They kiss sweetly, somehow able to block out the loud whines and cries coming from Carwood.

"I've been so good." Carwood begs, needing any sort of contact with his cock and he knows he will come everywhere.

"You've been so good, that I don't want our fun to be over yet." Ron says, pulling all the way out of Carwood.

Carwood sobs loudly, letting his tears fall onto the cushion.

"Up." Ron says. Carwood's legs are shaking, but he manages to stand up.

Ron sits down in the chair and then pats his lap. Carwood climbs on top of him, placing his knees on either side of him.

He's never tried this position before, but he didn't care, he was beyond desperate to come.

"Fuck yourself up and down on my cock, baby. Then you'll get to come."

Carwood slides down on Ron's cock, before lifting his hips again. He begins bouncing up and down, not sure how much longer he can last. If he didn't come soon, he was bound to pass out.

"There you go." Ron groans, throwing his head back. "I'm so close."

"Want you to come, Sir." Carwood says breathlessly, circling his hips and pushing himself down lower on Ron's cock.

"You're amazing, Carwood." Ron gasps, thrusting his hips up as he comes inside of Carwood.

Carwood circles his hips, watching as Ron moans throughout his orgasm. Ron calms down and picks his head back up, looking up at Carwood.

"I did good." Carwood whines.

"Do you deserve to come?" Ron asks.

"Yes." Carwood nods.

Ron slaps his ass, harder than he had before. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir!" Carwood shouts.

Ron's hand wraps around Carwood's cock and that's all it takes for him to come, releasing himself all over Ron's stomach. Carwood feels as if he's been transported to another world, body shaking in pure pleasure. He's sobbing as he comes down from his high, letting Ron's cock slip out of him.

"It's okay." Ron whispers as Carwood cries into his shoulder.

"I love you." Carwood whispers.

"I love you too, you did so good."

Ron kisses him sweetly, before they're interrupted by Lewis "You're all freaks."

Ron laughs, pulling Carwood closer.

"You're included in that, Dick." Lewis says, resting his head back against Dick's chest.

"Come on, Lip, let me take care of you." Ron says, patting his hip.

"'m not getting up." Carwood says, shaking his head no.

Ron chuckles again, rubbing his hand up and down Carwood's back. “Let’s at least lay down.”

“On the floor?” Carwood questions.

“It’s actually comfortable down here.” Dick says, schoccing over to make room for Ron and Carwood. They all lay down on the floor together, limbs twisting into one another. They’re no longer able to tell where one body ends and another one starts.


End file.
